Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction
by Valkyrie Jade
Summary: Valkyrie is Darquesse and is being chased down by the Dead Men, but where is Skulduggery when she needs him most?
1. Sleep Tight

**Okay so I've decided to add an authors note because frankly, before I had no clue what I was doing, so here goes. **

**This is my first Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction and I originally only intended it to be a drabble and it still might be. I will either start a new story or work this one into the start of another. I am yet to decided. So if you have any requests or ideas let me know please!**

**I appreciate all reviews and tips for me to become a better writer, so please read and review, I love getting feedback. **

**Thank you very much! - Valkyrie Jade**

* * *

"No!" Valkyrie screams. "Please don't hurt me!" She was running down a corridor in the Sanctuary, she could hear fire burning in the distance and faint screams far away. Her black hair was covered in soot and clung to her tear stained face as she turned a corner into the medical bay.

"Ghastly, Anton, Erskine, what are you doing? Please stop this! I'm not her!" She pleaded desperately to her friends.

"No one will be safe until you are dead, Darquesse. You know that." Erskine Ravel puffed as he continued to chase after her, a hungry, rapid look in his golden eyes.

Valkyrie turned another corner only to run into Dexter and Saracen.

"Please!" She begged in hysterics. "I'm not her! Skulduggery!" But he was nowhere to be seen.

She ducked under a punch from Dex and continued running away from the screams of the ever advancing Dead Men behind her. Saracen Rue was quickly catching up to her, she through a fireball at him, attempting to scare him back but it hit him square in the chest and engulfed his body in flames. She screamed as she watched her friend turned to ashes. Yet the rest of the Dead Men continued to chase after.

It was a summer night and Valkyrie's armoured clothes clung to her with sweat. She felt like she had been running for hours; adrenalin coursing through her veins. The memories of today were a blur. She couldn't even remember why her friends were chasing her. Oh no, that's right, she was Darquesse and she was going to destroy the world. But Skulduggery promised to save her. Where was he?

"Skulduggery." She called just as she rounded a third corner that made her stop dead in her tracks. It was him.

"Skulduggery?"

He was standing in the middle of the hall, armour black as night, containing sinister, writhing shadows. Lord Vile. The shadows shot out at her and she barely managed to escape a lethal blow.

No this couldn't be happening, he promised to save her.

She scrambled away on her hands and knees, not daring to stand, for sure she would black out, because that would certainly be the end for her. Then the worst happened, she ran into the wall at the end of the hallway and there was nowhere to run.

Ghastly, Anton and Erskine to her right, Dexter and Saracen to her left and Skulduggery, no Lord Vile, advancing towards her to deal the final blow. Every inch of her ached with pain and no muscle in her body would respond to her brains plea to run away.

All she could do was scream his name as Skulduggery let his shadows fly towards her.

"Skulduggery!"  
-

Valkyrie woke in a cold sweat, screaming Skulduggery's name. She reached for her phone, 1:00am. She dialed Skulduggery's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey," she sobbed.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Skulduggery answered, concerned for his best friend.

"No I'm fine, can you come over? I had a nightmare."

"I'm coming now." He said. Just before he hung up, Valkyrie heard the engine of the Bentley roar to life.

Not more than 10mins later there was a knock on Valkyrie's window. She opened it and Skulduggery flew in. Valkyrie was curled up against the wall on her bed, sobbing.

The best part of their relationship, he thought, was that they never needed words to convey what one another needed. Skulduggery crawled up and sat on the bed next to her. She sat next to him and hugged the skeleton detective. Valkyrie told him about her dream as she traced the skeleton's bones. She cried into his pinstriped suit until she finally fell asleep. Just as sleep stole away, Skulduggery said:

"Valkyrie, I will always be here for you, no matter if everyone else has left you, I will always be there, right beside you, until the very end."

"Thank you." She said as her head dropped onto his chest and she fell into an undreaming sleep.

"Always." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.


	2. Waking Up to a Mission

**Chapter 2 Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter I've been busy and had minor writers block. But as promised here is the continued story. Thanks for the reviews and favourites everyone they are extremely appreciated! I hope very much that you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and follow it means a great deal to me. Thank again! **

* * *

"Morning Sleepy." Skulduggery Pleasant whispered to Valkyrie as she lifted her head off the skeleton's chest.

"Wait, what happened?" She asked as she touched her cheeks.

"Was I crying? And why are you here?" She is obviously too tired to remember much straight away, Skulduggery thought to himself.

"Well," he started. "You had a nightmare and called me last night. "You fell asleep soon after." He noticed Valkyrie shiver as she recalled the nightmare.

"Thanks for that." She whispered, blushing.

"It's alright, are you hungry? Would you like to go and get something to eat?" Skulduggery asked looking down at her. They were still entangled under the bed sheets.

"When am I not hungry?" Valkyrie laughed as she attempted to get up, but Skulduggery pulled her back down. A serious tone in his voice.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were really upset." He was worried. Valkyrie never broke down, he was concerned for her.

Valkyrie hugged him. "Thank you for caring about me, I'll be fine, really. I'm still just shaken up about it all. But I have you, so I'm okay."

"Alright." He replied, cheery once again. "I know, I am pretty amazing. No need to constantly tell me." Valkyrie punched him in the arm and got up to get changed.

She grabbed her armoured clothes from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom to freshen up. A shiver ran down her spine as the black material touched her skin. She had been wearing this same jacket when she had murdered her little sister, Alice, to save the world from Darquesse. When Valkyrie came out of the bathroom Skulduggery was waiting for her.

"Where would you like to go for breakfast?" He asked, they had no plans today so they could spend as long as they wanted.

"Can we just go for a drive? I'll grab a coffee somewhere."

* * *

Once Valkyrie had had her coffee, she felt much better. They were both sitting in a coffee shop when Skulduggery got a call from Grand Mage China. The detective duo were urgently needed at the Sanctuary to be briefed for a mission. They jumped into the Bentley and headed for Roarhaven.

When they arrived, Tipstaff hurried them into China Sorrows' office where she was seated, elegantly in her throne.

"Oh, here come my favourite detectives." China said sweetly.

"China, we are your only detectives." Skulduggery reminded.

"Yes well, we have been a bit light on in the detective area recently. None the less you two are the most capable people I know."

Valkyrie forced a smile onto her tired face. She really just wanted to know why on earth they were here and what the hell China wanted.

"Anyway we are getting a tad off track. The reason I summoned you here is because your close friend, Tanith Low has been captured by the American Sanctuary."

"Against what charges?" Valkyrie roared at the Grand Mage. Briefly forgetting about how tired she was.

"For murder." China answered. "When she was possessed by the Remnant." She added quickly.

"I have attempted to bargain with the Council of Elders but they are not willing to give her up. So my mission for you is to break Tanith out of prison and bring her back to the safety of Ireland in one piece."

"I'm going too." Out of the shadows stepped, Ghastly Bespoke, scars and all. "I'm a Dead Man, I could use some action now and again." China observed Ghastly's resolve.

"Very well Ghastly shall accompany the two of you in Tanith's rescue."

Ghastly walked over and shook Skulduggery's hand and gave Valkyrie a hug before coming to stand next to her. Valkyrie knew that Ghastly couldn't think of anything worse than going back to the battlefield. But he was concerned for Tanith and the sooner he could see her the better. But there was something on her mind.

"Why can't Fletcher just teleport in and get her out?"

"There are two reasons why that plan would fail miserably. Fletcher hasn't been to the American Sanctuary before, let alone Tanith's particular holding cell. And we are assuming that the cells are bound so even if he picked the right room, he wouldn't be able to activate his powers to get them out." China finished.

"Fletcher will teleport you to just outside the Sanctuary tonight, you break in get Tanith out and Fletcher will be waiting for you. Good luck."

"She makes it sound so easy," Valkyrie whispered to the two as they walked out of the Sanctuary.


	3. Rescue In-Progress

**Chapter 3 Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction**

**Hello! Again apologises for the wait, I've just been super busy with school starting back up again and everything. I would quickly like to thank all of my readers, as an aspiring author this means a great deal to me. So here are a few quick little replies to some reviews I've gotten. **

**DeadGirl19- Thanks so much for the constant support for this story. I admire you so much and would love some ideas for the continuation of my story.**

**Skyla- Thank you! I am so glad you liked it. **

**Berlin- I do love Harry Potter but the reference was completely accidental. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Lightening Sparks- Thank you! I hope this chapter satisfies.**

And with a rush of wind Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Fletcher were all standing mere metres away from the American Sanctuary Gates. Valkyrie gasped and took a step back, it more or less looked like a prison. The fences were topped with rolls of barbed wire and the stark, grey concrete building in front of them seemed to be stripped down to the barest necessities. Skulduggery, guessing her thoughts said, "This isn't actually the Sanctuary where the Grand Mage works. This is their much older headquarters, which is now used for their holding cells."

"Must have a lot of prisoners," muttered Ghastly under his breath.

Fletcher teleported them over the fence, and the retreated to behind the bank on the other side. The walkie talkie crackled to life in Skulduggery's gloved hand, "I'll be waiting right here until I see you again, then I'll be right there to get you out." Skulduggery nodded back and turned to Valkyrie and Ghastly.

"What's the plan?" Valkyrie urged.

"Since when do we ever have a plan?" Replied Skulduggery cheekily.

And with that they turned on their heels and in the dead of night broke into the American Sanctuary prison.

They were immediately met with a pair of Cleavers, standing guard. Skulduggery and Valkyrie working together effortlessly as always, quickly dispatched the sentries. They knew they had to hurry, no doubt there would be back up here in under a minute. The cells reeked of rotting meat and sweat, the three mages searched frantically until finally in the last block of cells, behind rusted bars, looking tired and weak was Tanith. She had lost a considerable amount of weight since she had been here and judging by the cuts and bruises, she looked as though she had been tortured more than once, in a variety of ways. She had only been here a week and she looked broken.

Tanith lifted her head as Ghastly began melting the bars away. She managed a weak smile at him as he scooped her up into his strong arms. Then the inevitable happened; the Cleavers arrived. Skulduggery looked at Ghastly and Tanith. "You need to get her out of here."

"No I can stay and help, Valkyrie should take Tanith and run." Ghastly yelled over the sound of the Cleavers' boots on the floor.

"I can't carry her, I'm not strong enough! You need to get her out of here, find Fletcher and get Tanith to a hospital!" Valkyrie fired back. They stared each other down as a hoard of Cleavers rounded the corner.

"NOW!" Skulduggery screamed at Ghastly. He reluctantly started running in the opposite direction, just as the Cleavers started their attack.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood side by side and looked at one another. He reached for her hand and gave it one final squeeze before the onslaught started. They ducked and weaved as one, taking down one after another. Valkyrie had been backed up into a wall, surrounded by 7 Cleavers. She lashed out with her shadows, barely evading a scythe sweeping at her neck. She dropped to the floor and pushed at the air, to throw three of the Cleavers into a hoard that were attacking Skulduggery. Valkyrie jumped into the air to avoid a kick coming into from the side. Her fireballs connected with the remaining 2 Cleavers that surrounded her and set them ablaze.

Valkyrie was caught off guard when a Cleaver swung an unexpected punch, connecting with her nose. She staggered back in pain, feeling blood trickle down her face. She prayed it wasn't broken. The Cleavers saw their chance and Valkyrie was bombarded with kicks and punches. She mentally thanked Ghastly for her clothes, for possibly the 100th time in her life. If it weren't for the clothes she would have many broken bones from the force of the Cleavers.

_I'm here, you can let me out. I can help. Stop the pain, kill them all. _

She could hear Darquesse threaten to overcome her. The pain of the kicks was almost unbearable. Valkyrie fell to the floor and curled into a ball. She started to scream from the pain. Only stopping to suck in a breath of air, simply for it to be knocked back out of her. Begging for Darquesse not to take over.

Finally, after what seemed like hours she felt bony hands close round her shoulders, and a soft, velvety voice whispered that she was okay. Valkyrie eventually opened her eyes, to Skulduggery's face staring at her. "Let's get out of here." He said as he stroked her hair and picked her up.

"Not so fast." A voice came from the entrance of the prison. There standing, in the doorway, was Argeddion.


	4. Fighting to Escape

**Chapter 4 Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction**

**Hey guys! Okay so I have basically resigned myself to updating whenever humanly possible as I am an impossibly busy and simultaneously lazy person. But it is here, without further ado here is chapter 4 of my fanfiction.**

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Detectives." Argeddion's voice boomed through the prison.

"Too bad it will be your last."

Skulduggery protectively hugged Valkyrie closer to his bony chest. He left her sitting up against a wall, her eyes fluttered open. "No." She gasped.

"Be safe." He whispered. "I love you." Valkyrie slumped against the wall in a heap, bloody and bruised, her eyes half open.

Skulduggery waltzed towards his foe; strides long and determined. He stopped, inches before Argeddion.

Skulduggery barely dodged the stream of light that was headed for his shoulder. He ducked and rolled towards his opponent, yet again barely missing an energy stream. A fireball formed in his hand, and he hurled it towards Argeddion. But like the other previous attempts, his power of flight proved to be superior to that Skulduggery's. After another few minutes of sparring, Argeddion flew up into the air and simply pointed to Skulduggery and his bones fell apart in his suit.

Valkyrie shot up at the sounds of her partner's screams. Through her blurred vision she just managed to make out Skulduggery laying in a pile of bones on the floor. She tried to scream but she couldn't force a sound through the lump in her throat. Valkyrie pushed through the pain and fatigue just long enough for her to see Fletcher and Ghastly appear in the doorway and dark swirling shadows writhing around Skulduggery's bones. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Valkyrie woke screaming Skulduggery's name. She was strapped to the bed and the room was pitch black. She screamed and thrashed until finally, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed hers. "Shh, I'm here Valkyrie. Calm down. I'm here." Her breathing slowed as Skulduggery reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

The room, she recognised as one of the Sanctuary's hospitals. That, and Skulduggery's presence helped slow her pulse. "What happened? I… I thought you died."

"You know I'm too good to die, Valkyrie." Skulduggery replied cheerily. She smiled and rolled her eyes, she loved him.

"What happened to Argeddion, did he escape?"

"Yes, he did. Lord Vile couldn't stop him."

"Wait . . . you . . . you let Lord Vile out?"

"I had to, Valkyrie you would have died!"

"I know. I . . . just . . . how did you control it?" She looked up at him.

"I thought of you." He stared back. Valkyrie blushed a deep shade of red, then she remembered something important. "Tanith!" She sat bolt upright in bed. Wincing in pain. Skulduggery placed a hand on her chest and eased her back into the hospital bed. "Tanith's fine, Ghastly's with her. She's resting in the infirmary."

"Thank goodness." She breathed.

As if on cue Doctor Synecdoche walked through the door, the sight she saw before her made Valkyrie blush an even deeper shade of red. Skulduggery quickly retracted his hand away from Valkyrie's chest just as Doctor Synecdoche coughed to get their attention.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all." Skulduggery stood up, facing Doctor Synecdoche, "How long until she is ready for action again?"

"If she takes a healing bath she will be ready in a few hours."

"Can you please stop talking like I'm not in the room?" Valkyrie piped up. "I'll take my mud bath in the briefing room." Doctor Synecdoche nodded and turned on her heels to prepare the bath. And if Skulduggery had eyebrows he would have raised them.

* * *

"Right," Ghastly started. "We don't know how or why Argeddion is back but whatever the reason we need to stop him." Tanith nodded along.

"I highly doubt we can rewrite his identity again." Skulduggery joined in.

"So we have to kill him?" Valkyrie said, standing up from her mud bath, surrounded by everyone. Ghastly and Skulduggery swiftly averted their eyes as Tanith handed Valkyrie a towel that she wrapped around herself. Tanith winked at Val as Doctor Synecdoche gave her the okay.

"Not necessarily," said China, walking into the room. "We only have to disable him."

"And do you by any chance have some sort of plan?" Tanith queried.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" China spat. Tanith rolled her eyes. "Of course I have a plan."


	5. Death at the Sanctuary

**Chapter 5 Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfiction**

**Oh so we now all know that I am literally the worst at uploading and for that I'm very sorry. But here it is another chapter. Again sorry for the amazingly lazy person I am but it is here now. So please enjoy. Oh and thank you all so much for the constant support, reviews and advice that you guys give me. 3 **

"So we just need to get him in there?" Valkyrie pointed to a circle drawn in chalk onto the floor of the Irish Sanctuary. "Yeah." Skulduggery replied weakly.

"Any idea how you're going to get him in there?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Any idea why he would be in the Irish Sanctuary?"

"Ah . . . no."

"He's after you." China said, coming to stand next to Valkyrie's elbow. "He wants to absorb Darquesse's power so he can continue his tests on humans. But if we can get him into this circle the sensitives can do the rest."

"I thought you said his identity couldn't be rewritten again." Valkyrie said.

"Ah, that's not what we are planning on doing. The sensitives are actually going to put him in a trauma induced comma where we can hold him in a cell until I decide otherwise."

"Wow, guys." Tanith said walking in, "seems like for once, we have a plan."

Skulduggery scoffed.

"Where is he? We've been waiting for three hours." Valkyrie whined. She was sitting on the floor inside the circle of chalk, acting as bait.

"I don't know why he isn't here yet, but he will come don't worry." China said clearly more interested in the book she had adopted reading.

"All this waiting is making me itching to kill something," Tanith groaned. Ghastly placed a hand on her thigh and they made eye contact. Tanith smiled at the scarred man in front of her. They leaned into each other, just as a loud crash sounded to the left of them. Argeddion was standing in a whole in the wall of the Sanctuary. By now everyone was on their feet standing in guarded positions awaiting Argeddion's next move.

"I'm here for Valkyrie, if you would care to avoid unneeded bloodshed then I would advise you hand her over." Argeddion boomed threateningly

"You know that's not the way this is going to go," Tanith snarled. Ghastly having to hold her back.

"Actually," Valkyrie said calmly, rising to stand. "Come and get me." She barely whispered.

Argeddion flew and tackled Valkyrie to the ground right into the chalk drawn circle. The circle glowed as the sensitives emerged from the cloaking sphere hidden in the corner of the room. And Argeddion began to scream as the sensitives bombarded him with pain.

He struggled against it for a few seconds before China screamed at Skulduggery and Valkyrie to hold him down. They jumped on top of the writhing Argeddion. Attempting to hold him down for as long as it took the sensitives to induce a coma. But hours later and he was still fighting against it all, by now all the sensitives in The Sanctuary were fatigued and drained from the constant onslaught they had to provide.

Finally after four hours, Argeddion slumped to the floor in a heap giving in to the pain. Tanith cheered as Skulduggery pulled out the shackles to bind Argeddion. Then the next few seconds were a blur of screams and blood.

Argeddion had faked his pain and leaped up from their grasp when Skulduggery had attempted to shackle him. Argeddion reached out and snapped Valkyrie's neck like a stick. Tanith cried out and Ghastly held her back. Skulduggery shot a fire ball at Argeddion but it missed by a mile; he was much too concerned about the now still Valkyrie. China was now furiously tapping symbols engraved into her and the surrounding walls, in a feeble attempt to seal them into the tiny room.

Skulduggery crawled over to Valkyrie to check her pulse. All whilst Argeddion was laughing manically. Ghastly looked over hopefully to the skeleton but there was no response.

"Well, well, well," Argeddion called. "Seems as though your little plan didn't go to well Skeleton." Skulduggery raised his head in anger and slowly rose to his feet menacingly. The shadows beginning to curl from within his pinstriped suit. "You have taken away the only thing I had left in this world and now you must pay, Argeddion!" Skulduggery shouted. But just before he could release his fury on the man before him, a black clad hand laid on his shoulder.

Skulduggery whipped his head around to see Valkyrie, perfectly calm and alive standing next to him.

"Valkyrie?" He whispered.

"You wish darling. Valkyrie couldn't have come back from the brink of death like that. You do know that right?" She purred to her partner.

"Darquesse." He growled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to destroy the world until I have finished with him." She turned to face Argeddion.

"Oh this is just perfect." Argeddion said.


End file.
